Golden Arm
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Boris is indeed invincible. After losing an arm from frozen nitrogen he flees to America to seek help from his cousin to hide. Having learned Boris is alive a certain master spy is hot on his trail.
1. Chapter 1

**Golden Arm**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **The characters of James Bond and Gargoyles are created and owned by someone else as this for fan fiction purposes only.

**AN: **This will be set a week after the events of the Bond film GoldenEye and during the second season of Gargoyles aftermath of the events of City of Stone

The likeness of James Bond is a cross between Sean Connery and Pierce Brosnan.

Chapter: One

**A chilly start**

* * *

**Somewhere in Switzerland**

It was dead cold.

The Swiss panorama which the two men inhabited alone was covered in pristine white, the chill in the air raping their pores. Silently they marched, as if robotically, towards the lake at the bottom of the hill.

Beruga's hands were tied tightly behind his back. There was no escape for him. He would be left here in the middle of nowhere, his blood fouling the odd serenity of the snow, only to be found weeks later by some German tourist a frozen bloodied corpse.

It would be proper murder. Not the fake murder in books of questions, coroners and post mortems, but the sort where the local chief of police would take one look at the face, dust his hands together and suppress the inevitable investigation that would waste his precious funds. It would be textbook, a single shot in the head. Revenge, no doubt. Drugs, probably.

Bond held the end of his pistol to the back of Beruga's head at the flat section of his skull. It didn't have to be like this. Bond thought back to when he first met Beruga, in the small bar in Zurich. He had seemed perfectly reasonable then, someone with whom Bond could work, a professional. He had a wrinkled face, though he could not have been more than fifty. His eyes; a steel blue exposing a determination to win at whatever cost. They had talked about the mission, about the target, and Beruga had seemed then to share Bond's objectives. With his help Bond had tracked down O'Murphy and disposed of him. The mission had been a success.

But Bond had forgotten something important. Despite his own heritage, never trust the Swiss.

Beruga turned. As Bond had slipped the pill of benzedrine onto his tongue and washed it down with a shot of Smirnoff Blue Beruga's real motives became clear to him. After all of OO7's hard work he would get none of the credit. Yes, of course, that was Beruga's game all along. The scheming bastard would report back to his superiors who would then contact Regent's Park and knife Bond's career. It would be a hatchet job, simple as that.

OO7 needed this success. He needed the credit. He was not in favour, and his abilities and professionalism were being questioned. Hell, he was questioning them. He would wake up in the morning, hands shaking and with beads of cold sweat dripping off him.

He would look at himself, staring at the mirror, ashamed that he was not what he once was. He still felt betrayal, why because after all these years to see a friend of his die on a mission only to turn up alive years later and tried to kill him.

Alec Trevelyan

A name that still haunts him after a week of what had transpired. He has a slight flashback in his mind in meeting face to face once again.

* * *

_Bond has just discovered that "Janus" is none other than Trevelyan_

"Alec?" Spoke a Stunned Bond

"Back from the dead. No longer just an anonymous star on the memorial wall at MI6. What's the matter, James? No glib remark? No pithy comeback?" Sneered Alec

"Why?" Asked Bond with utter shock under his breath.

"Hilarious question, particularly from you. Did you ever ask why? Why we toppled all those dictators, undermined all those regimes? Only to come home - "Well done, good job, but sorry, old boy, everything you risked your life and limb for has changed." Answered Alec

"It was the job we were chosen for." Responded Bond

Alec scoffed it off "Of course you would say that. James Bond, Her Majesty's loyal terrier, defender of the so-called faith." Replied Alec as he sees James draw out his gun "Oh please, James, put it away. It's insulting to think I haven't anticipated your every move."

"Yes. I trusted you, Alec." Growled Bond who lowered his weapon

"Trust — what a quaint idea." Spat Alec

"How did MI6's screening miss that your parents were Lienz Cossacks?" Pondered Bond

"Once again, your faith is misplaced. _They knew_. We're both orphans, James. But where your parents had the luxury of dying in a climbing accident, mine survived the British betrayal and Stalin's execution squads... but my father couldn't let himself or my mother live with the shame of it. MI6 figured I was too young to remember... and in one of life's little ironies, the son went to work for the government whose betrayal caused the father to kill himself and his wife." Replied Alec

"Hence "Janus", the two-faced Roman god come to life." Bond informed Alec

"It wasn't God who gave me this face. It was you," said Alec with a gesture to his scars "Setting the timers three minutes instead of six."

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?" Asked Bond

"No. You're supposed to die for me. By the way, I did think of asking you to join my little scheme, but somehow I knew that 007's loyalty was always to the mission — never to his friend. Closing time, James. Last call." Said Alec

* * *

Like a funeral procession they reached the lake, it's closing time and last call for the target.

'Lie down.' Bond ordered.

Beruga did. Bond was aware that Beruga would no doubt try and kick him as he tied his feet together and there was onlyone way to stop that. Out of his right jacket pocket he retrieved a silencer and attached it to his Walther PPK. Abruptly, without a single emotion evident on his face, he shot twice each in he knee. Beruga tried to scream, but the masking tape had silenced him forever.

Bond dragged the worthless bastard to the lake and forced his head under the calm water. The blue eyes stared up at him, as if begging for mercy, like a dog. But it was too late, and Bond held his face under the clear water until the skin took on the grey cloak of death.

Job done and mission accomplished, he could of said no to the mission and spent some time with Natalya Simonova, but England needed him and so he went about doing his job with no complaints.

For now he will keep his past buried regarding Alec, but he won't forget this like what happened to his wife Tracy, events like that will haunt him for a long time to come.

* * *

**Somewhere in Cuba**

The ruins of the control room still stand after last week's incident, but frozen in time due to liquid nitrogen covering this ruined place and a man stands still with his arms raised in the air as if he is proclaiming something incredible, it seems the room is thawing out by a small fire that started.

Water has formed on the floor and slowly the man started to thaw out, his eyes blinked and his jaw is twitching. Only then all of the liquid nitrogen thawed off his body, the man takes a deep breath and yelled in an English/Russian accent

"I AM INVINCIBLE"

When he spoke those words which his arms are still stuck in mid-air, he foolishly tried to bring his left arm down, only for it to fall off and shatter to the floor in pieces of skin and blood. He stumbled to where the fire and allowed himself to be fully thawed out, he is indeed alive and invincible, his name is.

Boris Grishenko

He knew he had to leave before anyone finds him, he found a medical kit and bandaged his lost limb. He couldn't go back to Russia, they would kill him and he has one option left go to America to seek out his cousin to get protection from his enemies, Boris understands his cousin is a crime boss that has connections.

* * *

**Havana, Cuba**

This is the capital city, largest city, province, major port, and leading commercial center of city has a population of 2.1 million inhabitants, and it spans a total of 781.58 km2 (301.77 sq mi) – making it the largest city by area, the most populous city, and the fourth largest metropolitan area in the Caribbean.

In the pouring rain Boris stands at a payphone and he just made a call to his cousin in America, he is anxious to leave this country and did not want to be found. He needed protection and his cousin could protect him along with that his skills can be useful to him. A man spoke on the other line.

"I wish to speak to Tony Dracon," spoke Boris "Tell him it's his cousin Boris and I can be of service, but I need protection in return."

"Yes, yes," nodded "I am in Havana right now."

_"Glasses said you needed help," _spoke Dracon over the phone "_So it better be worth my time,"_

"it will be," said Boris "I assure you it will be profitable, for family sake."

_"Right for that, my mother's side of the family" _replied Dracon "_Very I will arrange it and you better be on that damn plane."_

"I will," said Boris

_Click_

The phone conversation ended which Boris smiled while the rain is pouring down and thunder echoed in the background. He left to get to the airport, by pulling out his umbrella to keep himself dry.

Unknown to him someone was watching from a window in disguise of a poor citizen of Havana, snapping photos of Boris with a camera, a wanted man her employers in the CIA would find this interesting to know the last member of Janus is alive.

* * *

**To Be continued?**


	2. Going about his business

**Golden Arm**

Chapter: Two

**Going about his business**

* * *

**London, England the United Kingdom: Two days later**

The building that overlooked Regent's Park was commonly known to outsiders as the headquarters for Universal Exports. To the people who worked inside, though, it was known as the Secret Intelligence Service headquarters, formerly known as Military Intelligence Division 6, or MI-6.

Universal Exports is known locally as Babylon-on-Thames due to its resemblance to an ancient Babylonian ziggurat. It is located at 85 Albert Embankment in the south western part of central London, at Vauxhall Cross on the South Bank of the Thames.

Driving in the underground parking garage of MI6 is a silver colored foreign made vehicle a Aston Martin DB5 and Bond is behind the wheel, which he controlled the vehicle to park at a designated parking spot. He opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle, then heading to the parking garage elevator.

Bond's eyes narrowed in wondering what does the old woman want now? He came upon the doors to the elevator, with a press of a button with his finger he summoned the elevator to come. Waiting only for a moment, the doors opened with a ding sound and he stepped on in.

The doors closed and he pressed the button for the floor he wanted to be on. He felt an uplifting experience in a way the elevator rises to the floor it will end up being on. In the background he heard annoying elevator music and he is still thinking about Alec's betrayal.

Alec and Miss Money Penny were very good friends and had dated. Did M tell her that Alec was alive all these years, only to betray the people he worked for. No, he wasn't going to tell her. The elevator stopped and the doors opened to the floor he wanted to be on. He stepped out into the hallway.

His feet felt constricted within the leather shoes; and the noise of the busy departments new found sense of calm, listening to the operators talking to field agents around the world, he picked up more than ten different languages being offended his spoken during the twenty seconds it took him to cross the office, he waited and gazed back on the scene 'Babylon indeed' he thought.

James Bond walked down the corridor of the building. The sun had been pummeling rays onto the side of it all morning. Inside, the effect was much the same. The air conditioning was on, and the fluorescence from the incessant overhead lights was stark.

Suits busied themselves around him, but none captured his interest; instead he just looked from one side to the other and lifted a hand to rub absent-mindedly at the bone which curved down from temple to cheek. The doors to the office slid open.

Or so he thought, when the doors opened Miss Money Penny bumped into him spilling files of papers all over the floor. He help her picked the papers up Money penny, M's personal assistant, was a slightly attractive, 5'7" and 132 pound Caucasian woman, with red hair, slim build, and slightly under average sized breasts. She and Bond flirted quite often.

"Fancy bumping into you Miss Money Penny," smiled James "I knew you were falling for me, guess I didn't catch the memo on it."

"Oh, please James you wish." Replied Money Penny

"Not like I have to, but hey I can rub your magic lamp to make one." Chuckled Bond.

"James is it true," asked Money Penny

"Is what true," he paused for a moment "Oh you mean you and I are secretly married guess it is true."

"No, I mean about Alec" frowned Money Penny "Is everything true what they said about him I need to know."

James and Miss Money Penny stared at each other with am awkward silence in the hallway. Not a word had been said and he headed to the door which Miss Money Penny placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"Please I need to." Replied Money Penny

"No," growled Bond to cut her off "You don't."

"He is our friend," she cried

"Was, Jane was," spoke Bond in a dark tone in his voice.

Wordlessly he headed inside Miss Money Penny's office and then walked to another door to open it and head inside another office and James spots her sitting there.

M or better known as Lady Admiral Barbara Mawdsleywas over fifty five, at 5'5" and 150 pounds, with a wrinkled face, ice cold blue eyes, similar to Bond's, and snow white hair. The Caucasian female had taken over MI-6 over a month, but had improved it over her predecessor by large. He sat down in a chair across from her in a firm leather chair that is comfortable. She had been given a nickname by Bill Tanner The evil queen of all numbers

"Getting rather old, are we now, M?" he had a crocked half smile,

M was not amused "Do you have a wish to lose your job?" she asked

He looked at her "No," said the secret agent

He glared at her and rubbed his hands together, as they will discuss the next mission of his

"Any problems, ma'am?" Asked, Bond

"That's generally the case when you're called in, Double-Oh Seven." Said M "And this case Mr. Wade gave us photographs of a certain person."

A folder is on the table with the words written _For your eyes only _he got up from his seat and took the folder, opening it his eyes narrowed at a man he recognized and though he had parished in the golden eye incident, but no it looks like he is alive.

"Boris Grishenko" spoke Bond. "More or less, the photo does show he has one arm."

"Our sources confirmed he is alive and fled to America." Said M

"Someone helped him." Replied Bond "Makes me wonder who?"

"We done a background check on him and he has a cousin a Italian mobster." M speaks to him "Goes by the name Tony Dracon, based in NYC."

"Interesting," mused Bond "Boris's skills would be useful to this Tony Dracon."

"Indeed" nodded M "So I am ordering a double-O hit Boris Grishenko and anyone associated with him, understood."

"Understood, as her Majesty's blunt instrument is on the case." Said Bond.

"And Bond, don't blame your self about Alec." Replied "It's knowing who to trust and who not to trust, Q is waiting for you."

"Right," said Bond

He left her office to head to the Q branch lab.

* * *

**The Q-Branch, MI-6 headquarters**

About twenty minutes later James Bond rode the elevator all the way down, to the lowest levels of the building, underground. Where the realms of conception were regularly broken, where the boundaries of science were often thwarted and upgrades happened everyday.

The elevator doors slid open and Bond walked out. The usual shenanigans were afoot in the lab. Then he spotted the seventy year old man on a pogo stick bouncing up and down upon the object. He is the quartermaster of the Q branch Major Boothryd.

"Q, you sly dog I didn't know you still had a spring in your step and what would the ladies say.' said Bond.

"Oh grow up and pay attention Double-O-seven." Sighed Q

"I always do keep the British end up, Q that's how I pay attention." Chuckled Bond

"I find that hard to believe," grunted Q

Q got off the pogo stick went over to the table, he gave double-O Seven what he needed for the mission, going on to explain what they do and how they works as Bond joked about. After that he left to go on the mission.

* * *

**LaGuardia Airport, New York City USA **

**Midnight one day ago**

A small private came in for a landing on the air field and is slowly making its way towards a hanger. Near the hanger is a black limosine, armed suited people stood guard at the limo and all of them watched as the plane stopped inside the hanger. The pilot got out and put the stairs at the door of the plane.

The door opened and stepping out is Boris Grishenko. He looked around for his cousin and spots the door to the limosine open, stepping out of the vehicle and dressed in fancy Italian clothing is Tony Dracon.

"Cousin, thank you." Smiled Boris

"Don't thank me yet," replied Dracon "And do I need to ask why you have one arm."

"It's a long story," sighed Boris

"Get in the car and tell me about it over dinner." Dracon spoke

"Okay," nodded Boris

Boris got into the limo with his cousin Tony Dracon and then everyone else got into separate vehicles to drive away in the night.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	3. Bond in New York

**Golden Arm**

Chapter: Three

**Bond in New York**

* * *

**LaGuardia Airport, New York City USA**

A British airline flight had just come in for a landing at the runway, which the plane had a slight delay due to the weather, which of course is rain and some thunder in the afternoon. The plane then headed to the passenger unloading area so people can get out of the plane to disembark.

Once the plane had stopped the people started to walk out of the plane and among them is James Bond, using an alias of Richard Sterling an investment banker representing Universal Exports. He strolled calmly to the luggage unloading area and retrieved two silver brifecases, a tag is on one of them.

His superiors arranged a vehicle for him to use, the tag has a license plate number and a location of where the vehicle is parked. He made his way out of the front entrance of the airport and crossed the street to the parking lot, all the while ignoring the drops of rain coming down.

He reached the vehicle of where it is parked. The vehicle is a BMW 750iL sexy and smooth looking with a silver colored design. Knowing Q like Bond does, he must of installed some fine toys within the vehicle and a set of instructions on how to use them. He sets down the silver brifecases and takes out his pocket a key to the vehicle itself.

Unlocking the trunk instead he put the briefcases in the trunk and shut the trunk, then heading to the drivers side, he opened the door and got inside. Putting the key into the ignition and engine roared like purring kitten. He drives away, but where he is going to? Simple a hotel for him to stay in that he arranged for the time being.

* * *

**St Regis Hotel**

The bellhop named Dexter unlocked the door of No. 2100 and shut it behind them. They were in a small lighted lobby. They left their hats and coats on a chair and Dexter opened the door in front of them and held it for Bond to go through.

He walked into an attractive sitting-room decorated in Third Avenue 'Empire' – comfortable chairs and a broad sofa in pale yellow silk, a fair copy of an Aubusson on the floor, pale grey walls and ceiling, a bow-fronted French sideboard with bottles and glasses and a plated ice-bucket, a wide window through which the summer sun poured out of a Swiss-clear sky which now the rain had stopped. It won't be long before the sun goes down.

The central air conditioning was just communicating door with the bedroom opened. The master Spy was satisfied in the room and the bellhop extended his hand for a tip, which James had do so and watched the bellhop leave room, not before giving him a key to the room.

He is now alone with no interruptions, he had previously stayed at the St. Regis before, when he was sent to New York to investigate Dr. Kananga was also in New York, at that time visiting the United Nations. The mission turned out to be something more and now he is back in NYC once again.

He had bought a local news paper which the headlines went into details about a strange event occured where people lost half a day and no one knew why. Far as he was concerned it is complete nonsense to believe in a made up story like that. Staring out of the window his thoughts wandered on Alec for a moment.

He and Bond went to hotels like this together when they partnered up on previous missions, fun times those were. His hand shook in intense anger in thinking all those times was nothing but a ruse to one day betray James. He can't think of that right now and has a mission to get to.

He watched the sun go down over the horizon, which night will soon begin and the city that never sleeps will be awake all night long, best time for him to get started and there is a knock at the door which he ordered some dinner. He opened the door and took what he wanted to eat.

* * *

**The Clock Tower, New York City USA**

The Civic Center below the Clock Tower contains city hall, a local power station, a public library and the local police station the 23rd Precinct house. The Clock Tower itself is a massive Gothic structure with four huge clocks one facing each direction and topped by a huge spire.

The sun disappeared over the horizon gargoyle statues started to crack and pieces broke off until finally the stone statues came to life. These creatures are called Gargoyles the Manhattan clan lead by Goliath and they had been in stone for about a thousand years until the spell was broken.

Goliath, Bronx, and Hudson headed inside the clock. Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington decided to head out on patrol to protect the city like they normally do, as of late things did got a little strange, but the clan quickly adapted to the modern age as best as they could.

* * *

A **Street in New York City, USA**

Bond walked upon the street of this street, he parked his car at a secluded location which he can go back for it. The stench in the air had a industrial smell worn like cheap perfume, some clouds hide the glowing light of the moon and some people drive on by with their vehicles.

While others walk to where they needed to be in knowingly that the streets at night can be dangerous. Where is he headed? A couple of blocks away is an Italian restaurant, according to the files he read the restaurant is frequented by Tony Dracon and his men, survalliance is the objective at the moment and perhaps Boris is with him.

Walking slowly he spots a scene up ahead about four street thugs have surrounded an elderly woman in a threating manner and two of them are brandishing weapons, the elderly woman is fearful for her life. He calmly walked over, tapped one them on the shoulder. The street thug is met with a fist to his face.

Knocking him into the passenger side window of a parked car which the thug crashed into. The three thugs turned to see a man standing there in a nice and clean business suit.

"Good evening, gentlemen. ACME pollution inspection." Bond spoke to the street thugs "Were cleaning up the world, we thought this was a suitable starting point."

"Get him." Spoke one of them.

The street thug charges at Bond with a baseball and swings at him, quickly side stepping, grabbing his hands and tossing the street thug hard upon the concrete sidewalk, which by then the baseball bat fell out of his hand and Bond grabbed the bat to he avoided being hit in the face and landed a hard crippling blow to the stomach of the street thug.

Breaking a couple of ribs the man gasped in pain, then Bond swung the bat and cracked the street thug in the face. The weapon had broke into pieces, but did it's job and Bond turned to the last street thug, which he draws out a knife and chuckled at this coming off pretty confident.

However confidence turned to fear as Bond draws out his Walther P99 pistol and aimed it right at the street thug. The mystery man looked serious, deadly serious.

"No," gasped the street thug

Dropping the knife the street thug made a run for it or so he thought. He felt a sharp pain to his leg, stumbling to the ground it's the very knife he had held and blood poured from the wound. The master Spy walked over and stands at him, looking down at the man coldly.

"You know that wasn't very nice of you to harass the nice lady wasn't it," growled Bond

"Please I won't do it again." Begged the street thug.

"No, you won't." Bond spoke darkly to the thug.

The street thug cried out in pain, James in the meantime beats him in the inch of his life with a series of punches and kicks until finally he grabbed the street thug by the collar and tossed him in a dumpster, not even both to care about his fate. He went back to the elderly woman who is stunned by the level of brutality of what the mystery man has done.

"Was that really nesassary," said the woman

"Just teaching them to respect the elderly, kids have no class these days." Replied Bond.

"Thank you," said the woman

"My pleasure, have a good night." Bond spoke to her

He moved away from the scene, for a moment he stopped and stared above him almost as if someone had been watching the whole scene go down and pairs of eyes was watching Bond muttered under his breath _get a good show _he disappeared from view.

* * *

**Nearby Rooftop**

"How did he know we were watching him." Asked Lexington?

"I don't know, but there is something dark and dangerous about the human." Said Brooklyn

"Not magic that is for sure, he could be a useful ally." Said Broadway "A kindred spirit."

"You think he knows about gargoyles." Said Lexington "I don't want to do something stupid like I did with the pack."

"Best that I keep an eye on him," replied Broadway

"Good idea," spoke Brooklyn "Lex and I will fly back to tell Goliath and Elisa about this."

Brooklyn and Lexington flew away while Broadway stayed behind, he found the human to be kind of cool like out of one those black and white movies he had seen on television wit those private eyes.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Tony Dracon and Boris sat in a room together, talking mainly about family and past experiences, they just finished eating a meal, Glasses Tony's right hand man looms nearby

"Like I said," spoke Dracon "Got plans for a big time job, your computer skills can be useful."

"I lost an arm cousin I told you that." Sighed Boris "I only have one good arm."

"About that," smiled Dracon "Glasses"

"When all of the weirdness was going on," spoke Glasses "We did a raided upon a warehouse owned by Xanatos and took their toys including something experimental which can be useful Boris."

"What is it," asked Boris?

"Come I will show you." Said Dracon.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**

**AN: **To those that don't know **St Regis Hotel **appeared in the Bond film Live or let die, while the BMW 750iL appeared in the Bond film Tomorrow never dies


	4. Bite the big apple

**Golden Arm**

Chapter: Four

**Bite the big apple**

* * *

**A Street in New York, City USA**

James was never truly fond of cities like New York City and prefers laid back cities to his liking. He had just helped an elderly woman who was being harrassed by common street thugs and he had those thugs taken down without breaking a sweat, idiots anyway and he calmly walked the sidewalk.

Up ahead of him is a Italian restaurant which the monster Tony Dracon frequented on occasion, a few pedestrians passed by him and could tell he is very mysterious, a few lovely ladies gave him a warm smile for they see a handsome gentlemen in their mist and he returned the favor with a smile of his own.

Turning serious again he walked up to the front door of the restaurant, tuned the knob to pull the door forward and step inside. Once inside several people are inside mainly chatting and having a good time, even a few who are eating their meals, looks like no Tony Dracon or Boris perhaps one of his associates is here.

On the other hand the gargoyle named Broadway watched the mysterious human go into the restaurant that Tony Dracon visits sometimes.

* * *

**Inside the restaurant**

Two people are talking with a small group of people, James walked past them and sat on a barstool of the bar itself and ordered a drink.

"You're a pistol, you're really funny. You're really funny." Spoke one of them

"What do you mean I'm funny?" Asked the man

"It's funny, you know. It's a good story, it's funny, you're a funny guy." Spoke the first man with a laugh.

"What do you mean, you mean the way I talk? What?" Asked the second man again

"Its just, you know. You're just funny, it's... funny, you know the way you tell the story and everything.

The second man becomes quiet "Funny how? What's funny about it?" He asked

" no, you got it all wrong." Spoke the third man

"Oh, oh,. He's a big boy, he knows what he said. What did ya say? Funny how?" Replied the second man

"Jus..." Stuttered the first man

"What?" Asked the second man

"Just.. ya know... you're funny." The first man stutters some more

"You mean, let me understand this cause, ya know maybe it's me, I'm a little fucked up maybe, but I'm funny how, I mean funny like I'm a clown, I amuse you? I make you laugh, I'm here to fuckin' amuse you? What do you mean funny, funny how? How am I funny?" Growled the second man

"Just... you know, how you tell the story, what?" Replied the first man

"No, no, I don't know, you said it. How do I know? You said I'm funny. How the fuck am I funny, what the fuck is so funny about me? Tell me, tell me what's funny!" The second man spoke with anger "Never mind let's ask this guy "You think I'm fucking funny or what."

Sipping his drink Bond ignores the man.

"Hey pal, I'm talking to you! What I'm I not here?, Like fucking invisible like the invisible Man." Spoke the second man.

"Maybe he doesn't find you funny," laughed the first man

"Ah, fuck you," spoke the second man "What? You don't find me funny is that it huh."

Bond ignores him again.

"I asked you a fucking question," spoke the second man "What you think I'm stupid or what, is that it huh or..."

Without looking James judo chopped him in the throat as the man gasped for air and then the back of his head is grabbed, only to find it slammed head first into the bar and his body fell to the floor, knocked out cold.

The man's friend just laughed at what they just saw and dragged the man away to leave the mysterious man at the bar alone. James glared at the bartender to motion for him to come to him.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Asked the Bartender

"Information." Replied Bond as he placed money near him.

"Like what?" Asked the barkeeper.

"Tony Dracon, where can I find him" asked Bond "Or his associate like Boris Grishenko."

"I don't know a Boris, but Tony Dracon does come here from time to time," said the barkeeper "Who is asking"

"I like to do business with him," said Bond.

"He isn't here," replied the bartender "So come back later."

"Very well, I shall return and thank you for the information." Replied Bond

"Mind if i know your name." Said the Barkeeper.

"Hazard, Mark Hazard," replied Bond "Good evening to you sir,"

The master Spy finished his drink, paid his tab and walked out of the restaurant. The Barkeeper watched him leave and motioned a blonde haired black suited man sitting in the back. Which the man walked over and wondered what the Barkeeper wanted.

"The guy was asking for Tony, follow him and see where he goes." Said the barkeeper "I'll phone Tony to let him know."

"No problem." Said the man

The man had seen James walked out and followed him to the outside, the Barkeeper picked up the phone and dialed a number to inform Tony Dracon of what had transpired.

* * *

**On the street**

The master spy had done this perfectly, ask a few questions and get someone to follow him. James had been followed in the past he has gotten used to it and he didn't bother to look or see, but he did notice a reflection across the street of a man following him.

Broadway on the rooftop watched as the mysterious human is being followed by one of Tony Dracon's men, which the gargoyle noticed the mysterious human didn't look concerned about almost as if he had expecting it, could this be a trap? He really had no idea.

Bond had turned into an ally way and the man followed only to find the mysterious man had vanished, the only things that are there is several garbage cans and a BMW car which is parked there. The man walked past the vehicle and made one wrong step, a rope wrapped around his legs.

The man is lifted in the air, only then to be dropped into the trunk of the BMW and hit his head on impact, James had come out of the shadows and he shuts the trunk door.

"Nice of you to drop in for a visit." Muttered Bond.

Wordlessly he walked to the driver's side door, stepped on in the vehicle and drove away like nothing happened. Broadway on the other hand flew over to where the two men had gone, only to find nothing but rope. How did this happen? Broadway had no idea a car just left.

He did figure that the mysterious man had set up one of Dracon's men in a trap. Not knowing what else to do, he decided to report back to the others.

* * *

**The clock tower, New York City**

Brooklynd and Lexington had just informed Goliath, along with Elisa had just transpired between a mysterious human and some street thugs. To Elisa it seemed pretty random, but Goliath is not so sure and wondered what the mystery man's motive is. Then all of a sudden Broadway flew in for a landing and went over to the others.

"What happened" Asked Goliath?

"The mystery human went into the restaurant which Tony Dracon visits." Said Broadway

"Yeah, I've been there myself." Replied Elisa "Some mobsters like to hangout there."

"Well the human didn't stay long and was followed by one of Dracon's men, until they got to an ally and both vanished." Said Broadway "I only found rope there and nothing else."

"Sounds like a trap," replied Elisa "Do you know where they went?"

"No," replied Broadway

"Must be connected to the flight from Cuba," said Elisa "Bluestone found out that Dracon invested money to have a person flown over from there, but as in who we don't know or in fact a robbery happened in one of Xanatos warehouse that something experimental was stole during the stone crisis."

"Ally or enemy Goliath," asked Brooklyn?

"Unknown." Said Goliath "I will speak to Xanatos about this experimental, in the mean time all of you keep an eye out for this human."

"Is there anything else about the man." Said Elisa

"A British accent like the ones on those old spy shows." Said Broadway.

"Fair enough I will look into it." Said Else.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Very well keep me informed," spoke Tony Dracon

He hung up the phone and wondered on this information for a moment, them he headed to the next room to see Boris staring at the experimental object on the table with interest.

"Seems someone knows your alive, Boris." Said Dracon.

"I made sure I wasn't spotted cousin," muttered Boris "Or followed, do you know who was asking."

"Some guy with a British accent named Mark Hazard." Spoke Dracon.

"I don't know the name," answered Boris "But could be someone from the British secret service."

"That's a kind of trouble I don't want." Said Dracon "Well do you like it?"

"Yes, but how." Said Boris

"I got someone in mind" replied Dracon.

* * *

**Another location**

The man had woken up after being knocked out and tied to a chair, with tape around his mouth. He is in complete darkness until a light came on in front of him and the mysterious man is standing there with a lighter lighting up the area a little bit.

"Tell me, my good man have you heard the old expression." Said Bond "Welcome to my parlor the spider said to the fly."

Bond draws close in a way in putting the flame close to the man's face.

* * *

**AN: **I added a conversation at the restaurant scene of the chapter, it's referenced from an early 90's movie

**To Be Continued?**


	5. Hunt is on

**Golden Arm**

Chapter: Five

**Hunt is on**

* * *

**Undisclosed location**

The thug that works for Tony Dracon is bound to a chair and gagged upon the mouth. The man he was supposed to follow ended up trapping him and now he is alone in a dark room with the man, the only light on is the lighter's burning light so close to his face he can feel the heat.

He made a few muffled sounds as he is afraid and by the looks of this man he is a professional. James then ripped off the tape from the man's mouth and he cried out in pain.

"Where's Tony Dracon?" Asked Bond

"I don't know, I'm only small time that works for him," replied the man

"Wrong answer!" Replied Bond

Bond put the lighter in front of the man's ear, it started to burn the flesh off and the man screamed in pain, with blood dripping on the floor.

"Please I don't know where is now," cried the man "I swear to God."

"Where does he live?" Asked Bond.

"I got rights." Cried the man

Bond put the lighter on the other ear, it burned the flesh from the ear and blood dripped down to the floor. Then James draws out a knife and placed it under his chin, only a few inches away from cutting the man's throat.

"Oh you got rights. You have a lot of rights," said Bond "Because I have the right to silence you permanently."

The man is trembling in fear. He is sweating a lot and his breathing is heavy and a stain formed between his legs as a certain yellow liquid trickles down into his shoe, he knew this man is not playing around and is deadly serious.

"Okay, Tony has a wife that works in a berlesque house in Brooklyn, he also owns a place in Long Island, I heard he hasn't lived there in months, but I heard and know," the man gives Bond more information. "So your going to let me go right."

Wordlessly he dragged the man tied to the chair, a sound of a door is open and found himself at a rooftop. James placed the man at the edge of the rooftop.

"Of course I am," replied Bond "To a place the devil may care."

"What, no," gasped the man.

James used kicked the man tied to the chair went off the edge of the rooftop, screaming all the way down to the ground below with such force velocity that the man died on impact which made a horrid splat sound which left a pile of broken bones, blood and skin. James didn't bother looking down and headed out of the place unnoticed by anyone.

He figured it would be best to take it up a notch to get Tony Deacon's attention and draw him out, that means one step closer in getting Boris and put him down for good. First he will lay low, which people in the city will find what is left of the body and call for New York's finest to investigate, it's the kind of attention he does not want.

* * *

**One hour later: The crime scene**

A classic red vehicle pulled up to the crime scene, which uniformed officers have cordoned off the area so Detective Maza and Detective Bluestone can investigate, along with that the gargoyle known as Broadway is perched nearby and out of sight to anyone who would look up at his direction, but is wearing an ear piece so they can speak to one another.

What is left of the body is covered in white, which Matt Bluestone and Elisa Maza take a look for any clues, it wasn't a pretty sight and when Broadway took a peek he gagged in disgust in a very nasty scene.

"That is him," spoke Broadway.

"A small timer working for Dracon," replied Bluestone "Looks like his ears were burned."

"By the velocity he fell," said Elisa "I bet he was kicked off the roof, not before being interrogation and torture."

"Did the witnesses see anything," asked Broadway?

"The uniforms say no," replied Bluestone "As they found the guy here."

"Someone is on the hunt," remarked Elisa "Dracon and a certain person I believe are the targets."

"Tony doesn't stay in one place." Replied Bluestone "He moves around a lot, so we better find the mystery man, I'll check my sources to find out anything else."

"You think of going undercover Elisa," asked Broadway.

"Yes," nodded Elisa "Someone is out there that we know nothing about."

* * *

**Xanatos corporate headquarters, New York City**

The Eyrie Building, as it is today, was completed in late 1994, when David Xanatos shipped Castle Wyvern from Wyvern Hill, Scotland and crowned the building with the restored castle. With the castle now above the clouds.

The building is a mini city in its own right complete with its own power plant, television production, kitchens, advanced scientific laboratories, and self-defense system. David Xanatos is at his desk working at this late hour until his security systems picked something up.

Or at least someone he did not expect to come to him again soon, he smiled as this could be interesting to know that Goliath is here. What are his intentions he did not know, or at least not yet and Owen is at his side like always.

"Do we let him come here, sir? Asked Owen?

"He is alone and must want something, let him come." Smiled Xanatos "This could be most intriguing."

Five minutes later Goliath came in looking stern as ever and ready to fight, Xanatos sneered at the gargoyle while Goliath just growled at the man. They did work together to stop Demona during the stone crisis.

"Ah, Goliath good to see you again" replied Xanatos "What can I do for you."

"When we stopped the stone crisis, something was stolen from your warehouse an experiment." Growled Goliath.

"Hm!" Said Xanatos "Masked hoods stole much in the warehouse including the experiment which I acquired when I did some business in Russia."

"Tony Dracon, orchestra the heist," replied Goliath "And what is this experiment."

"It's called..." Spoke Owen.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"This object, will it work on me," asked Boris "I did lost an arm."

"It takes 24 hours to integrate to your body as you lost a limb to the cold," said the man "But the nerves are still intact."

"Do you know of the object, Mister? Said Boris.

"Dr. Anton Sevarius" he said."At your service and Mister Xanatos had the object studied by me. You do have to admire the Russians and their tastes."

"I should know I am one." Said Boris

"Get to work Doc," replied Dracon,"What is it called?"

"It's called..." Replied Sevarius

"Boss, I got word that one of the boys working for us is dead," said Glasses.

"Small potatoes," Replied the mob boss.

"And the mansion you were born in is toast." Said Glasses

"WHAT?" Yelled Dracon.

* * *

**Meanwhile on Long Island**

A mansion stands alone upon an isolated area of Long Island and it has the name Dracon on the front door, but the place hasn't been used in a good long while until the door creeks open and stepping out of the mansion is James Bond. He walked like a man on a mission and is heading to his vehicle which is parked at the broken front gates. He takes out an object from his pocket and pressed a button.

**KABOOM**

* * *

**To be Continued?**


	6. The stranger in the daylight

**Golden Arm**

Chapter: Six

**The stranger in the daylight**

* * *

**23rd Precinct house: The day time**

Detectives Elisa Maza and Matt Bluestone had received a report from Captain Chavez that the home on Long Island which Tony Dracon spent his childhood destroyed by way of high yield explosives. There were no suspects and no witnesses considering how remote the place is.

Elisa suspected it's a message being sent, by blowing up a place Tony owns he will send people to find the person responsible. Matt had talked to the barkeeper at the Italian restaurant of where Tony frequents and a man is looking for Tony.

Along with an associate of Tony's a man named Boris Grishenko, could he be the one that Tony had flown from Cuba a few days ago. It is of course a Russian name, but why someone like him. It made no sense and the gargoyles are stone during the daytime. The barkeeper was vague about the mystery man's name only the man's accent is British.

Goliath did mention to them before turning to stone the object stolen from Xanatos's warehouse is an experiment called Golden arm an object originally designed by the Russians, for what purpose even Xanatos does not know and had it studied before it got stolen

Elisa decided she will go undercover to find which target the mystery man will strike next, while Bluestone will check a few sources on his own. Both of them know someone is out there and professional at what he does, only the gargoyles gave a description of the man basically they are in the dark.

So who and where is this mystery man?

* * *

**St Regis Hotel**

Having blown up the childhood home of the monster Tony Dracon. The master spy laid low for a bit and it is daytime more like morning in New York City. So he sat in a chair, at a table and is having breakfast consisting of scrambled eggs, toast and some coffee. He wore a bathrobe which he had taken a shower.

Also on the table is a newspaper he had just read, nothing important he found interesting. Along with that is his Ericsson JB988 lays there and suddenly the cell phone buzzes on the table and James grabs it, pressed a button on the phone and put it up to his ear.

"Bond" said James

"_Commander we have more information." _Said M _"We've done some checking into about a heist that took place at one of David Xanatos's warehouse."_

"And what would that be," he asked?

"_According to our sources in Russia Mr. Xanatos bought an object codenamed Golden arm." _replied M

"Hmm! I heard that name only from rumor." Pondered Bond "I believe it's originally called the arm of Rasputin."

"_I am sure you don't believe in that nonsense about him selling his soul to become a sorcerer, we need facts Commander, understood." _Said M

"Understood, as I will pay David Xanatos a visit." Said Bond

"_We will tell you if there is anything else." _said M

The phone conversation ended, which James placed his phone back on the table and went back to eating his breakfast while sipping on a cup of hot coffee and knew where to go next.

* * *

**Xanatos corporate headquarters, New York City**

**One hour later**

An elevator rises up to the top floor of the building and with a ding sound the doors opened to the main hall of the castle. Standing there and waiting is a blonde haired, blue suited man named Owen Burnett and stepping out of the elevator is James Bond and is wearing blue-tinted sunglasses.

"Mr. Carmichael I will escort you to Mister Xanatos." Spoke Owen

"Why thank you Mister Burnett," said Bond using the alias Hogie Carmichael "And my, my such a masterpiece to this place."

"We like to think so," replied Owen.

Owen Burnett escorted James Bond to one place to another until they found himself in an area where David Xanatos is sitting down and playing chess by himself. Then looking up to see the two of them standing there and he smiled.

"Mr Carmichael, how may I help you considering my associate got a memo about a deal you like to make with my company." Said Xanatos

"I represent Universal Unlimited." Replied Bond "As I am here to do a possible deal with your company."

"And what is Universal Unlimited." Asked Xanatos?

"It's a private shipping company that ships all forms of objects, goods, building materials and certain items kept under the radar of law enforcement." Said Bond "At only half cost."

"You mean stolen items." Raised a brow of Xanatos.

"Stolen is such an ugly word, we call it acquired objects for personal tastes like people such as yourself." Bond spoke to him.

"I see, what's it's like working for them Mr. Carmichael." Xanatos asked him?

"The hours are rather dull, the pay is great and tasked to arrange business deals, which takes me around the world to exotic places, but I don't need an arm of gold to know where I am going." Said Bond

"Ah, a jet setting self-made man." Said Xanatos "And rises to the top, how much would it cost to have something of mine shipped to the states."

"I am more of a licensed trouble-shooter with a slight inferiority complex and a prime example would be this place, if we got in touch sooner we would have cut cost on shipping by this much." Said Bond.

He takes out a pen, them takes a piece of paper and writes some numbers down and hands it to David Xanatos. Which the man eyes shot up to know to be impressed.

"You know what let me talk to my people first, lawyers and such." Said Xanatos "In the meantime will you be in the city in the next few days."

"Yes," nodded Bond

"Good, very good." Smiled Xanatos "Tell me do you play chess"

"It depends on who am I playing against." Said Bond "Or who you are playing against, but let give you two pieces of advice."

"Oh, and what would that be," he asked?

"One," said Bond "Expect the unexpected."

"And the other." Xanatos asked?

James picked up a chess piece and moved it about five spaces to end the game which it's set and match.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew, checkmate in five moves" Replied Bond "Until then Mr. Xanatos."

"Until then Mr. Carmichael." Said Xanatos

Both shook hands and Owen Burnett escorted him out, he did saw what had transpired and never seen Xanatos owned like that by anyone and had the urge to say _ohh _but refrained from doing so and once he came back he found David Xanatos sitting there with an angry scowl upon his face.

"Sir," said Owen

"I guess there is more to it than it meets the eye about Mr. Carmichael." Said Xanatos

"Shall I have him followed, sir." Said Owen.

"No," Xanatos spoke to him "Seems there is a new player in the game," his scowl turned to a smile "An invigorating experience indeed."

* * *

**Elsewhere two hours later**

Tony Dracon is not a happy man at the moment, his childhood home got destroyed in a bombing. It's a message and Tony knew it, so he put the hit out for the person responsible, so far nothing. He wanted the situation done and over about to his cousin Boris, before he loses anything else.

"Well Sevarius," said Dracon "Did it work."

"Yes, installation was successful," replied Sevarius "Now we wait to see if his body accepts it or rejects Golden arm."

"What capabilities the arm has." Asked Dracon?

"Hard to say," muttered Sevarius "I recently learned Rasputin created it."

"Uh-huh," nodded Dracon

"Boss," said Glasses "Two more places were hit."

"What? How?" Growled Dracon

"The laundering place on 34th Street and the abandoned funeral home in the Bronx." Said Glasses "Someone plowed a truck into the funeral home and burned down the laundering place."

"God damn it," replied Dracon "And don't tell me how it's done, is that it."

"One of the boys spotted Maza at the place where your wife is working." Said Glasses

"Really, well if that bitch talks to my wife." Said Dracon "She is good as dead as that guy I put a hit on, ah well kill her anyway can't have the cops poking around."

* * *

**burlesque house, Brooklyn New York**

**Late Afternoon**

Going undercover is part of the job for detective Elisa Maza, she posed as a waitress and wearing a blonde wig. The place has full of people who are having a good time, she found it completely disgusting in here, but she did not to blow her cover and went about her job.

Tony Deacon's wife Michelle who is working at the burlesque house is what she heard is entertain a foreign guest in one of the private room. Elisa wanted to talk to Deacon's wife and so she excused herself to use the bathroom.

She didn't draw attention to herself and found the room which Tony's wife is entertain a foreign guest. She opened the door a crack and peeked into the room to see Tony's wife making love to a man, along with a drinking a liquid in a glass, she is muttering something into his ear.

It was like giving the man information like seduction and drugging the woman. Until she was finally done speaking to him and she snored in a way she is now fast asleep. Elisa watched the man place Tony's wife on the bed, put the covers over her and then put on his clothes in a form of a business suit.

There is something attractive and dangerous about the man, Broadway did describe of the man and that description does match this man. Elisa watched the man fix his tie and cufflinks, then walked to the door. She ducked to some nearby boxes and watched him use the back door to leave.

She came out of hiding and headed out of the backdoor not knowing someone is following her. Once she came upon the alleyway the mystery man was nowhere to be seen. Until she got hit to her left by a fist to the face and stumbled to the ground. Looking up to see a gun pointed at her.

It's one of Deacon's men and not the mystery man, a sneer formed upon the Hitman which he is about to pull the trigger.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	7. Nice to be wanted

**Golden Arm**

Chapter: Seven

**Nice to be wanted**

* * *

**The Alleyway outside the Berlesque House**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

Elisa was about to face certain death shots had echoed in the background and the Hitman who aimed his weapon at her paused and his gun dropped from his hand, his body flinched in shock and two holes of blood appeared upon his chest and he dropped face first to the ground, blood had formed there.

She had never seen it coming so quickly, then footsteps are heard and the very same man she followed stepped out of the shadows, she could go for her weapon, but it would be foolish to do so a puff of smoke rises from the barrel of the man's gun.

She is mostly silent which Elisa is playing the damsel in distress to play her cover perfectly as a waitress who works there. She glared at the man to notice his icy blue eyes and his cruel mouth, there is something about the man who has much experience handling situations.

"You can drop the act Detective Maza," said Bond "I know who you are and you're welcome."

"How did you..." She asked?

"Deacon's men recognized your face." Replied Bond "Not a very good disguise."

"Great" growled Maza "I have questions."

"It's a need to know basis and you don't need to know," arrogantly he spoke to her

James started to walk away which Elisa was just about to take out the handcuffs to arrest him, a car pulled up at the other end of the alleyway and black suited men armed with pistols open fired at them. Elisa ducked for cover and so did James, drawing out their guns to return exchange of gunfire lasted for minutes.

"We need to work together." She called out.

"I work alone," Bond called back.

The secret agent reloaded his gun and took out his pocket a grenade like object, which he tossed at the feet of the hitmen and then the grenade exploded in a bright and painful flash. Using the opportunity to quickly gun them down using head or chest shots, but James had a feeling there will be more.

He will make his way out of here, but detective Maza point her gun at him which James isn't intimidated by the police woman.

"Stop or I will shoot." Said Maza

"No," said Bond "if you value your life, leave."

James walked slowly towards her which her weapon aimed on him and ready to fire, his eyes stared at her in a very cold way.

"Don't make me." Growled Maza

"You have morals to hide behind," replied Bond "No one makes you do anything it's the choices you make in life, it's what you do or don't do. So go right ahead, shoot."

Elisa Maza had both hands on her gun, she kept her nerves steady, but her hands started to shake and her eyes narrowed. Which he is within point-blank range.

"Have you ever killed someone? " Asked Bond "The training will tell you that when the adrenaline kicks in you should compensate. But, part of you's not going to believe the training; because, this kill isn't personal. Take a deep breath. You only need one shot. Make it count."

There is a complete stare down between the two, Elisa could tell by the man's voice he is a professional and he can see right through her bluff. Having no choice she lowered her weapon, she is out of bullets and had no extra clips with her. He strolls past her, his lone wolf attitude annoyed her.

Then a black van pulled up near the car where the hitmen got out, these men who got out of the van and armed with automatic weapons. James knew there will always be more and threw another flash grenade in their direction, then he grabbed Elisa Maza by the arm.

The bright flash caused great pain to the armed hitmen, which Bond made a run for it with the police detective out the alleyway and across the street to a silver-colored foreign-made vehicle.

"So that means you trust me," Maza spoke to him

"No," said Bond "It means you live another day, get in."

The doors automatically opened to his car, when he pressed a few numbers upon his cell phone. James sat in the driver's side and Elisa sat in the passenger seat. He slams his foot on the gas and quickly drove away from the scene, the armed men did recover and fired upon the vehicle fleeing the scene.

Bullets ricocheted off the back-end of his vehicle, the armed hit men gave chase in their vehicle and chased by two more vehicles, cars of course. Elisa put the seatbelt on and could tell he knows what he is doing behind the wheel and James did a 180 degree turn to a side street.

The vehicles followed his vehicle which the hitmen fired their weapons at the vehicle. Wordlessly he opened his right arm rest to show a series of buttons and pressed one of them. While driving a slick like substance sprayed upon the street. The two vehicles suddenly spin out of control and crash into one another.

The vehicles exploded upon contact. The black van approached his vehicle from a side street, which a Hitman fired an Ak-47 assault rifle at the side of his vehicle, bullets ricochet off of the hull of the car. Slamming the breaks he made a u-turn and head in the opposite direction.

The van tried the same thing, but it flipped over a few times and crashed into an empty story. Speeding away the both felt a thump behind them and another black car rammed into them to do a P.I.T menuver to force him off the road. He quickly turned the wheel, draws out his pistol and fired out the window.

The gun shots penetrated the windshield of the vehicle killing the driver and the armed passenger. All the while Detective Elisa Maza thinks this many is an out of control maniac, she can see the sun setting over the horizon while he is driving, means the gargoyles will awaken.

"If your thinking your gargoyle friends will swoop down to save the night, they won't make it in time." Replied Bond.

"You know about," replied Maza.

"I am skillful in my profession," Bond spoke mysteriously "I know a great deal you don't."

In the background police sirens are heard, but also hovering overhead is an unmarked helicopter and gunfire is heard which two hitmen are firing machine guns from the helicopter, and a barrage of bullets rained down upon the vehicle. Jumping into action he turned to another street, up ahead there is something a roadblock.

Set up by the NYPD, Elisa looked alarmed and the cops have their weapons pointed at his vehicle. Suddenly the helicopter came out if nowhere and shot the police officers with a barrage of gun fire, killing or wounding the officers. One of the hitmen brings forth a rocket launcher, and fired.

James springs into action by driving into an alleyway at the last moment, avoiding being hit by the rocket, that exploded behind his vehicle and it shattered the back window glass. Unknown to them night has fallen upon the city that never sleeps.

Driving out of the alleyway and on a street but where is the helicopter? Until suddenly the helicopter appeared far in front of them and the Hitman is about to reload the rocket launcher. James knew this game of cat and mouse game can't last forever, he narrowed his eyes and grasped the steering wheel.

Then picking up speed, he pressed a couple of buttons and two-cylinder like objects appeared from the headlights. The Hitman fired the missile from the rocket launcher and at the same time missiles shot out of the headlights of his vehicle.

A collision occurred.

The missiles exploded at one another.

**BOOM**

The explosion rocked the area, knocking objects down and shattering glass from windows in every direction of the area. Smoke and debris clouded the hitmen's vision, suddenly a roar of a car engine is heard in the background and suddenly their eyes widen with shock.

"Pull up, pull up." Yelled the Hitman

"It's too late," screamed the pilot

Indeed it is too late the silver-colored foreign-made vehicle collided into the helicopter with such force it had made a bone crunching sound.

**CRASH**

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	8. It's a dirty job

**Golden Arm**

Chapter: Eight

**It's a dirty job**

* * *

**A street in New York City, USA**

The explosion rocked the area, knocking objects down and shattering glass from windows in every direction of the area. Smoke and debris clouded the hitmen's vision, suddenly a roar of a car engine is heard in the background and suddenly their eyes widen with shock.

"Pull up, pull up." Yelled the Hitman

"It's too late," screamed the pilot

Indeed it is too late the silver-colored foreign-made vehicle collided into the helicopter with such force it had made a bone crunching sound.

**CRASH**

The incident happened only moments ago, before that followed a trail of carnage upon the streets of New York, what was left is destruction in its wake, the crash was so great the helicopter and the vehicle itself broke apart into pieces that littered the area, but what happened to James Bond and Detective Elisa Maza?

"Well I guess they don't build them like they used to." Muttered Bond

"I swear, you are by far a goddamn out of control maniac." Elisa shouted at him.

"No, I prefer myself as a sexist, misogynist dinosaur, with mighty big teeth." He spoke with a smile.

After the explosion had taken place James and Elisa stepped out of the vehicle and the master spy used his cell phone to set it on auto pilot. Then they watched from an alleyway, both the car and the helicopter collide into one another that broke apart and destroyed the vehicles, along with killing the hitmen.

"Talk about being a pain the ass." Sighed the detective.

"Staring at my ass, you must already find me attractive." Said Bond

"It's not what I mean." Replied Maza

"Of course I do," spoke Bond "Let me give you a piece of advice."

"What would that be" asked Maza?

"If you ever have sex with a gargoyle, make sure you do lots and lots of yoga." He grinned

"Oh, shut up." Groaned Maza

Police sirens are echoing in the background and in the distance, night had just fallen. Its The kind of attention James didn't want or need, best for him to go anyway.

"Look I don't know who you are or what you want, but if this involved Tony Dracon we should work together." Said Maza.

"No," shook the head of Bond "You will get in the way, I work alone."

"Tell me who is Boris Grishenko" she asked? "And what does Golden Arm do"?

"Interrogation," chuckled Bond "Your just an amateur and stalling for time."

"You committed acts of terrorism and murder," Elisa spoke to him "I should put the cuffs on you."

"However you won't," he spoke with a dark tone in his voice "Because I saved your life and your curious about me."

James grew bored with the conversation, which he started to walk away from her and his lone wolf attitude annoyed her greatly. So she matched up to him from behind and tried to put a hand over his shoulder to stop him from leaving. He turned around with an object in hand, it's a stun gun.

Elisa is hit by a small voltage of electricity upon her chest and slumps to the ground and is unable to move, she stared up at him, the man stare fixated upon her in a sheet cold and ruthlessness. She knew if she pushed too far Elisa would end up dead in the alley by his hands.

"You came tempt fate," said Bond "But don't cross it, your out of your league in this one."

Then suddenly a bellowing roar is heard in the background and a large object is flying down towards their place, it didn't sound or look too happy.

"Well help has arrived." Said Bond

The secret agent took off his tie, flung it like a frisbee right at the flying object which wrapped around the creature and it had come plummeted down to the ground and slides toward the feet of James, it struggled to break free, but whatever tied around Broadway is unable to move.

"Guess that wraps things up." Punned Bond

He continued to walk away

"Wait," gasped Maza

"Miss Maza and Broadway isn't it." Said Bond "I will tell you this, this is not some game or some idiotic television show, this is real and more than any of you realize. Just stay out of my way,."

"I was defending my partner," replied Broadway "You must had a partner once."

"A partner will only in the end will betray you." He spoke mysteriously

"What does that supposed to mean" spoke Maza "How will you get out of here."?

"In my profession, I always come prepared." Chuckled Bond "It's a dirty job, but someone had got to do it."

The secret agent took his cell phone out, pressed a few buttons and it wasn't long before a vehicle showed up at the street where the alleyway ends. He walked to the vehicle, got in and drove off leaving them to their fate to their own.

Long after that Goliath flew down to find Elisa there with Broadway struggling to break free and the gargoyle leader tore off the rope wrapped around Broadway.

"Did you meet the mystery man," asked Goliath?

"He did save me, but refused my help." Replied Maza "There is something going on bigger than all of us."

"More like a warning, of what we don't know." Replied Broadway

"Hm!" Spoke Goliath "Then this is a serious problem, come let's go."

* * *

**Meanwhile across town**

Matt Bluestone isn't really fond of these type of cloak and dagger meetings, his former FBI contacts didn't find anything so that means he had to contact a CIA source of his. He didn't trust the CIA that much and CIA operatives are not allowed to work in America. He got a message to meet and wait at a certain place.

Which is Central Park and night had fallen, but at the moment he is unaware of what is transpiring with Elisa Maza and stands under a bridge and leaning against the wall, which he is about to smoke a cigarette. He remembered he doesn't have a light.

"Need a match Matty boy." Spoke a voice behind him that has a southern accent.

"And you are," asked Bluestone?

"Jack Wade," said Wade

"CIA," spoke Bluestone

"Yup," nodded Wade

Jack Wade took out a lighter from his pocket and lights up a cigarette for Matt Bluestone who put it upon his lips to blow smoke, which rose up in the air.

"What can you tell me," asked Bluestone? "Tried to get ahold of Felix, but no response."

"Well he's retired now due to his leg being torn off several years ago by a shark, no thanks to a drug Lord who wanted revenge for getting him captured." Said Wade.

"I never knew that." Said Bluestone

"You spent too much time worrying about a secret society than knowing about everything else." Replied Wade

"Right, what can you tell me, like a mysterious British guy, golden arm and someone called Boris Grishenko." Bluestone spoke to him.

"Ah," Wade speaks "Just some stiff assed I helped about a week ago, there are some things I can tell you "

"Do you know his name," he asked?

"Yup," nodded Wade "I respect the man, keep it to myself." He paused for a moment "About Golden arm just some Russian mumbo jumbo about first being created by Rasputin, don't know what really is or does, David Xanatos bought it when he was in Russia."

"As for old Boris," Wade speaks some more "Was working for a syndicate called Janus about a week ago, using a space weapon to destroy a city, getting money and all that Jazz. Reported dead until a sighting seen, photo taken and he is the cousin of Tony Dracon."

"Whoa," speaks Bluestone "Heavy stuff."

"I told you want you need to know and the rest you are on your own," said Wade as he is about to leave "Better check your partner out, she had one hell of a ride."

Jack Wade walked away leaving Matt Bluestone alone to finish smoking, which he dropped the cigarette and stepped on it with his foot, he headed to his parked car to leave and check up on his partner Elisa Maza.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Boris laid there in bed after having a golden like arm which replaced his organic arm that he lost. He is alone in the room, which he lifted the golden arm as it felt like he had never lost his organic one. He clutched his metal hand in a form of a fist. It felt good, perhaps the rumors of Rasputin creating the golden arm is untrue.

_You wish for invinciblity _spoke a voice.

"Who said that," muttered Boris

_The arm can help you _the voice spoke again _Those fools are using you, they see you as weak._

"How do you know this." Asked Boris? "What do you want"?

_I put my heart and soul into my grand creation _spoke the voice _gaze upon the mirror the answer you seek is there._

Boris got up from the bed, walked over to the mirror and goes completely pale at what he sees.

"No, it cannot be," gasped Boris

_Indeed it is _spoke the image in the mirror and laughed.

Boris let out a gasp for he just woke up from a dream, he rushed over the bathroom to clean his face. He kept telling to himself it was just a dream, just a dream or was it, which someone is watching him in the shadows.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	9. Virtual Insanity

**Golden Arm**

Chapter: Nine

**Virtual Insanity**

* * *

**Undisclosed place**

Only moments ago Boris woke up what was like a dream, a voice in his mind talking to him and image of a legendary Russian that died a long time ago. He just washed his face and looked in the mirror only this time a figure stared back at him, it's the same face he saw in the dream.

Boris turned around to see nothing, no one is standing there. He had to ponder is this a side effect of having Golden arm attached to his body. No, he didn't believe in the old tales about Rasputin, it was just something to frighten small children.

_i am definitely real _spoke a voice in his head _not some figure of a child's imagination._

"Stop talking to me," shouted Boris "This isn't real." He puts his hands on his head.

_We are one now, I know everything you know and I know what you wish _spoke a voice _To be invincible._

"How can you be talking to me," he shouted

_I knew one day I would die _spoke the voice _I made plans, even my so-called ally when she was unaware, a traitorous witch._

"who" asked Boris?

_Open your mind and I will show you _spoke the voice.

A flood of images engulfed Boris's mind seeing many images of the past including a figure, a creature with red hair and looks like the devil in many ways., Its hatred upon the creature.

"What is she," moaned Boris?

_You now know, but I know she still lives and with our joint talents we or I can have revenge on her._ Spoke the voice

"I have my cousins protection now." Sighed Boris

_He is using you, just like the others. Do not be a slave, be the master. Kill Tony Dracon and anyone else stands in our way. _Spoke the voice

"This is insane," growled Boris

_No, it's the truth and you know what, embrace it _spoke the voice

Even more flood of memories filled the mind of Boris, he screamed in terror until he passed out upon the bathroom floor. However it wasn't long before he got back up and smiled, it's what he wants invincibleity and laughed at this.

"I understand," said Boris "Or should we say we understand."

_Good, good the time has come, go make use of my greatest creation _spoke the voice.

Boris got dressed in average clothing, put on some shoes and opened the door to leave. The armed guard turned around, but he got hit with a clawed metal hand to the stomach and passed through to the other side of his back, blood dropped down to the floor and Boris tossed the body aside.

He went looking for Tony Dracon and the scientist Dr. Anton Sevarius inside the place. He'd come across Tony's men in the place and dispatched them one by one, leaving behind a complete mess. Boris amazed how efficient the Golden arm is, science and magic by its creator.

The night is still young, a crash of lighting echoed in the background and stalked the halls of the place looking for their intended targets. He looked into one room to see the scientist they're looking over his notes. Sevarius is there. The scientist turned around to see Boris there.

"Ah, Mister Grishenko," spoke Sevarius "Your looking well, what can I..."

Sevarius dropped an object on the floor when thunder crashed a few times to see a figure with each flash and Boris stalked ever close to the scientist. His smile fixated upon the doctor and the Golden arm's hand grabbed upon the neck of Sevarius, which lifted him off the floor.

"Where is Tony Dracon" asked Boris?

"Dracon...stepped out..." Coughed Sevarius "Don't...know...where...he is."

"Too bad." Growled Boris "For you."

The golden metal hand started to glow which starts to drain the blood out of the good doctor and spills upon the floor. Then Boris tossed the lifeless body of Sevarius aside like a rag doll. Leaving the room he heard a voice coming from the study room of the place. He recognized the voice of glasses and is talking on the phone.

"Yeah boss," said Glasses "Doc, says he is sleeping."

_"good, good." _Replied Dracon _"With him, we can do the job."_

"Enjoying yourself." Said Glasses

_"Yes, get the crew ready for the job." _Spoke Dracon _"Be back later to check on my worthless cousin."_

The phone conversation had ended, Glasses put the phone away and when he turned around , a metal hand struck his chest. Gasping in pain, his body and skin started to burn, then Boris tossed glasses aside to the wall which Glasses body broke apart on contact.

_Nevermind about Tony Dracon we will kill him later _spoke the voice _Use the picture box called a computer to search for her._

"Yes, I understand." Nodded Boris

Boris looked for a computer and found one, so he put the gold metal palm upon the keyboard and it did the rest. Various information flowed through like a rushing water on a river, until the information is found and an image appeared.

_This is her, let's go _spoke the voice

Boris leaves the place, but not before killing more of Tony's men to send a message and that message is his death.

* * *

A **club across town**

Tony Dracon is having a fun time in the club which he just wanted to unwind a bit after a stressful day. He has a couple of bodyguards with him for protection, the music is hot and the place is full of people. He decided to step out for a moment to get some air and the bodyguards followed him outside.

Suddenly the two body guards jerked violently by something and dropped like flies to the ground. Both were shot in the chest and Tony made a run for it to the car. He quickly got in the back, his driver is there.

"Take off, now." Said Dracon.

The driver obeyed and drove away from the club, Tony calmed down a bit, however the car started to pick up speed and the driver is driving recklessly, Tony got tossed around in the back like a toy.

"Where is Boris," asked the driver with a British accent?

"I don't know." Yelled Dracon

"Wrong answer," spoke the man.

The driver continued to drive erratic by crashing into small objects, driving on the wrong side of the road and the driver is controlling the car to pick up speed.

"Well," said the driver

"Go to hell." Growled Dracon

"As you wish," chuckled the man

Driving at full speed on an empty street the drive slammed on the brakes hard which propelled Tony Dracon forward from the back seat and crashed from out of the front windshield of the car, shattering the glass and fell to the paved street hard, bleeding from the facial wounds.

The headlights of the car shine upon him, the driver whom is driving the car stepped out of the vehicle, walked towards the injured Tony Dracon. He pulled out his gun and pointed the weapon at Dracon, the mobster gulped in fear.

"Hell is too crowded for me," said Bond "Can't say the same for you, now where is Boris?"

"I'm not telling you nothing," Tony spat to the ground.

Bond didn't hesitate and shoots Tony in the leg, which the mobster cried out in pain and is bleeding from the wound.

"Last call pretty boy," replied Bond

"Okay, okay I had my boys steal the golden arm from Xanatos, I had Boris smuggled here to America and had Sevarius install it on Boris," he panicked and he is at my old place."

"Freeze police," coursed Bluestone and Maza

"I take it you got all that." Said Bond

"Heard every word." Replied Bluestone

"You can have your tracking device back Miss Maza," said Bond.

He tossed it over his shoulder and Elisa looked surprised, in which she could tell this man is no fool and Goliath appeared as well. James had found the tracer found on him, so instead of disposing it he allowed himself to get tracked. Bond grabbed Dracon by the collar and threw him at the feet of the detectives.

"Take him away," said Bond

Bluestone puts the cuffs on Tony Dracon, and tossed him into the other car. The secret agent found Dracon's phone laying down on the ground and checked the number of the last call he made, he recognized the number and place.

"Your not frightened by my appearance," asked Goliath?

"Meh, I've come across the supernatural before." Replied Bond

"Am I assuming you work for British intelligence." Spoke Bluestone

James had summoned his own vehicle, got in and drove away from them. Elisa, Bluestone, and Goliath could tell this man is very secretive.

"We shall follow him." Said Goliath

"Agreed," coursed the detectives.

* * *

**Staten Island, One hour later**

It is still raining out which James came across thebplace where the last phone call Tony Dracon had made, a place on Staten Island to a Manor, once owned by Dracon's grandfather Dominic Dracon, the place looks dead quiet. He got out of the car and noticed the front door is open.

The lights are not on, he took out a flash light front his pocket and it wasn't long before the two detectives and the gargoyles showed up and watched him go inside, they followed him in and see him standing over a body.

"Well that's unfortunate," sighed the master spy.

The three of them see horrific scene around them.

* * *

**Meanwhile elsewhere**

Boris had found where she is staying a gothic like house, it's security mattered very little to him and he had disabled the security system before he arrived the voice wanted revenge upon the female creature.

_The vile creature is inside, the fowl stench of that witch is there _spoke the voice

Boris ignored the rain, for he walked up to the front door and crashed of thunder echoed in the background. Boris rammed his fist into the front door a couple of times and it went flying to the inside of the place, he walked in and a pair of eyes stares at him, along with a slight snarl.

"Who dares come here," snarled the woman.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	10. Someone to remind you

**Golden Arm**

Chapter: Ten

**Someone to remind you**

* * *

**The place, somewhere in New York City**

Boris had found where she is staying a gothic like house, it's security mattered very little to him and he had disabled the security system before he arrived the voice wanted revenge upon the female creature.

_The vile creature is inside, the fowl stench of that witch is there _spoke the voice

Boris ignored the rain, for he walked up to the front door and crashed of thunder echoed in the background. Boris rammed his fist into the front door a couple of times and it went flying to the inside of the place, he walked in and a pair of eyes stares at him, along with a slight snarl.

"Who dares come here," snarled the woman.

'We have come for you fowl witch" spoke Boris and the voice at the same time "It has been a long time coming."

"I don't know you human," growled the woman "You will die slowly human."

The woman sees Boris walk closer to her, thunder crashed in the night and flickers of light showed Boris and than changed. The mysterious woman eyes widen in shock and fear, she stepped back and lets out a gasp.

"No, your dead." Said the woman.

"Oh, but it is Demona." Spoke Boris and the voice at the same time. "Even in death I have not forgotten you and ready for it." They both laughed.

"Prepare this," growled Demona

She went for the laser rifle and shot at Boris with several shots, using the golden arm's metal hand he deflected the shots and the arm glowed which caused the laser rifle to fly out of her hands. He grabbed on the laser rifle and crushed it with the metal hand. The pieces fall to the floor.

"What we have in store for you," spoke Boris and the voice "Will be far worse than death Demona."

"Still insane as ever Rasputin." Snarled Demona

"No, just clever." Spoke Boris and the voice

Demona's eyes glowed, then charges at the man with her claw coming down upon the human. To her surprise her hand is grabbed and crushed by the sheer grip of the metal hand, gasping in pain she whipped her tail at the man's face.

His head snapped back, but he didn't release his grip upon her broken and he just grinned in satisfaction to the pain, almost enjoying it and licked the blood upon his lips. Then he lifts her up in the air with the metal arm and slammed her hard on the ground a few times. Until finally throwing her into wall to the next room.

Pieces of debris from the crash pile on top of her and she rose up furious than before, her hand broken and Boris walked in. She flapped her wings to glide up and pounce down upon him. It was then words are said that sounded like this.

"Treguna, Mekoides, Trecotum, satis, Dee" spoke the both of them

Something invisible formed around Demona, and got stuck in midair and howl out in pain, incredible pain. A pain she had never felt in a long time.

"We waited for this day for a long time," spoke the both of them "Hm! It seems you share a life with someone else, he shall feel the pain also."

In another place Macbeth suddenly feels an overwhelming amount of pain, a pain he had never felt before. It could mean one thing, Demona. He had no idea why and how, if it stops he will find out.

"Now we are invincible," spoke the both of them "What shall we do? Kill you...no that would be too easy. Perhaps this."

"ah-VAH-dah keh-DAV-rah" they spoke with a chant

Demona hovered in the air howled in pain and suddenly her gargoyle appearance fades away, only to leave a human woman in her 80's and disabled.

At the same time Macbeth felt even more pain and saw in the mirror his hair suddenly had color again. How is this possible and what is going on with Demona.

"We have taken away of what you are as a gargoyle," spoke the both of them "It is now ours and I leave you to what you always hated...human. that is torture to you."

"No..." She gasped

"Oh yes," they replied "A slow painful death as a human." Both of them laughed out loud. "Farewell Demona, to die by our hands of us Rasputin."

Boris walked out of the mansion and wondered what is next he or us got revenge. _There is magic in this city and we will us that. _Spoke the voice.

"Yes," grinned Boris.

Then he walked away in the raging storm.

* * *

**Staten Island, New York**

It is still raining out which James came across the place where the last phone call Tony Dracon had made, a place on Staten Island to a Manor, once owned by Dracon's grandfather Dominic Dracon, the place looks dead quiet. He got out of the car and noticed the front door is open.

The lights are not on, he took out a flash light front his pocket and it wasn't long before the two detectives and the gargoyles showed up and watched him go inside, they followed him in and see him standing over a body.

"Well that's unfortunate," sighed the master spy.

"What happened here" asked Bluestone?

Elisa Maza and Goliath looked around the house, while Bluestone looked around as well. They had found many bodies all of dead in such a horrific fashion, it wasn't a pretty sight to see and Bluestone almost lost his lunch. James isn't bothered by what he sees and searched for clues.

Elisa found the body of Sevarius, it didn't look pretty and Bluestone found what was left of glasses. They noticed the mysterious man looking around for any clues to where Boris is at, nothing is found so far until James came upon a computer that is on.

"Hm, this is his next target and I'm not surprised it would be her." Muttered Bond

Elisa and Goliath, came in first to see the image on the view screen to know who it is. Demona and Bluestone recognized the face from that broadcast not too long ago.

"What does Demona have to do with Boris," asked Goliath?

"Perhaps she was in on it at the time." Growled Maza.

"I'd say nothing," replied Bond "But his next target."

"Next target." Sighed Maza

"Boris is a computer expert," said Bond "I'm unsure as in why is she the next target." He then pointed out " her address is here and across town."

"I better call this in." Said Bluestone "Best you go after Boris, I'll put a APB out for the man."

"What about the golden arm" asked Maza?

"According to Xanatos, it was creayed by Rasputin, but it's a rumor."

"That part is true according to my sources." Said Bond.

Then wordlessly he walked out of the place, he wasn't going to stick around for much longer and drove away in his vehicle.

* * *

**Macbeth Castle**

Macbeth couldn't believe he is young again after decades of being a white-haired man. Did something happen to Demona? Did the weird sisters lift the curse that bounds them together? Or is this completely unrelated. A grinned formed upon his lips, he is free to kill Demona.

He knew where his old Ally/enemy lived, so he wordlessly headed to his plane and boarded the craft, then the roof to the castle opened up and the craft rises up, which then flies to his next destination.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	11. Coming Undone

**Golden Arm**

Chapter: Eleven

**Coming Undone**

* * *

**Demona's Manson: After midnight**

Demona the former gargoyle was transformed into a crippled old woman in her eighties is helpless to do anything and is on the floor. She couldn't believe it that Rasputin is back from the dead in some shape or form, inhabits the body of a human.

At one time she respected and like Rasputin, but it was only a ruse to betray him and take a book of spells he had owned back then. Not realizing that he had ready for his dead by creating some form of metal arm. She heard rumors and that was what they were rumors.

Only moments ago an aircraft was heard in the background, and then footsteps are coming closer to her and then a large shadow upon her. She looked up to see who it is and not surprised one bit who it is. The figure looked down at her with distaste.

"The mighty have fallen, Demona," said Mcbeath

"Come to gloat and I see you have your youth back." Replied Demona

"Oh, yes" laughed Mcbeath "I could kill you now, but it seems someone has done the job for me. Guess one of many people whom you betrayed has come back to take their revenge. Makes me wonder which one."

"Rasputin," slowly spoke Demona

Mcbeath laughed again "I'm not surprised, now what shall I do with you."

Before Demona could speak a car had pulled up into the driveway and stopped, a car door opened and shut. Then someone walks in and noticed them standing there.

"Well it isn't the ghost of Scotland." Said Bond.

"Hah, well it isn't a descendent sir basildon bond." Chuckled Mcbeath "You look well James."

"You," growled Demona "Are the last person I expect to see again."

"What? No kiss...nevermind I will pass on that." Said Bond "You knew this day would come, so what to do with you."

"Please, I..." Spoke Demona.

"Save it Demona," interrupted Bond "Betrayal is in your nature, you have no one, nothing, you are alone."

"I was aware of you two...when." said Mcbeath

"Don't mention that again, got it." Signed Bond.

* * *

**AN:** I put a clue or two about the past, about those three.

* * *

"Understood," nodded Mcbeath

"Now where is Boris," asked Bond?

"He left...I." said Demona

Another car is heard parking and someone had gotten out, the door opened and shut. Also a fist of wind is felt and someone had landed. Elisa and Goliath had come. Once inside they have discovered the mysterious man, Mcbeath and an older Demona as a human.

"Mcbeath," said Elisa "You look young."

"The spell broke, so my youth is back." Said Mcbeath "Can't say the same for her."

"Why are you here" asked Goliath?

"To watch her die of course," said Mcbeath "You have no idea how many people she betrayed over the thousands years she had lived."

"Revenge beyond the grave." Replied Goliath "Where is Boris, now."?

"Gone," said Bond

"Detective Bluestone put an APB on him." Said Elisa.

"Rasputin did this to me, attracted to magic he always has." Moaned Demona.

"Hm" thought Bond out loud "Means he would be looking for magic in this city."

"I know where there is magic," said Goliath.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Detective Matt Bluestone felt like this is a long night and it's roughly after midnight. He had not to long ago put the APB out for the one called Boris and over the radio a report stated, officers are down. In his car and the police sirens are flashing and making noise in the background.

Coming upon the scene, he sees three police cars and sees people laying on the ground. Matt quickly got out of his car and rushed over to see the police officers, laying on the ground and there dead. Their weapons been fired, one officer is dead on the seat and has the CB radio handle in hand, it must have been his last words before he died.

Matt rushed over to his car to report it in and call for an ambulance, Captain Chavez is not going to like this and he sighed to know the night is about to get interesting. He will wait for them to show up.

* * *

**Xanatos corporate headquarters, New York City**

The Eyrie Building, as it is today, was completed in late 1994, when David Xanatos shipped Castle Wyvern from Wyvern Hill, Scotland and crowned the building with the restored castle. With the castle now above the clouds.

The building is a mini city in its own right complete with its own power plant, television production, kitchens, advanced scientific laboratories, and self-defense system. Owen Burnett is working hard to find a glitch in the security system.

He frowned to know it has only happened moments ago, David Xanatos is out with Fox for dinner at a fancy restaurant, outside the city. Owen remained behind to keep an eye on things and suddenly the elevator doors opened with a ding noise, but no one is there.

Owen or the magical being known by the name of Puck in disguise has a nagging feeling, of something magical in the air. Is there something going on he does not know of, he brushed it off and went back to work.

"We hope, we are not disturbing you magical creature." Spoke two voices at once

"What," spoke a surprise Owen

Looking up to see a golden metal arm had grabbed Owen by the throat, he struggles to break free, only for the two voiced person to chant a magical spell and Owen is howling in pain, until he becomes Puck. He tried to use his magic to fight back, but his magical powers drained too quickly.

Until he has none left and Boris throws him aside into a wall. _All we needed was enough magic._

"What do you mean," asked Boris?

_To come Undone _spoke the voice _The magical being we drained has shape shifting abilities, so we or I can do this._

"Huh," spoke a confused Boris

His head stared to pound and gasped in pain, which his hands grabbed his head to make it stop, his breathing is heavy and he leans on the floor, which he is laughing at this and security cameras in the room are recording what is transpiring with Boris, a fog stared to roll into the castle.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	12. Part One: The heat is on

**Golden Arm**

Chapter Twelve

**Part One: The heat is on**

* * *

**Xanatos corporate headquarters, New York City**

**One hour later**

The Eyrie Building, as it is today, was completed in late 1994, when David Xanatos shipped Castle Wyvern from Wyvern Hill, Scotland and crowned the building with the restored castle. With the castle now above the clouds.

The building is a mini city in its own right complete with its own power plant, television production, kitchens, advanced scientific laboratories, and self-defense system. David Xanatos and Fox had come back home from dinner.

They had wondered where is Owen at and Fox looked down to see a person on the floor it's Puck or Owen which the magical being tried to switch back to his human transformation, but was too weak to do it. His magical powers drained by a mystery man who has on the golden arm.

"Who did this," asked Xanatos?

"It was a madman with the golden arm," spoke Pick that he sounded like Owen "He drained me of my energy and left to find more magic to take."

"David, what are you going to do," asked Fox?

"Find the person responsible, to show them I still got the edge." Smiled Xanatos.

* * *

**Elsewhere in the city**

The NYPD is on full alert for a cop killer which they've identified as Boris Grishenko and police sirens are flashing, along with the echoing of radios and the police horns. Boris has a sinister smile upon his face and his eyes are pure white he is seeking out more magic to take for himself.

_Magic is everywhere in this city _spoke the voice _Taking the powers of Demona and that creature was fun, but we want more, a lot more._

"Yes, then we will be invincible." Laughed Boris "Which we are now."

_So you are learning, _spoke the voice _The arm will find more magic, I did created the arm for the purpose to do so._

Boris glared at the golden arm he has on and really loved it, it's the thing he wanted and he dared not question the voice speaking to him in his mind. He avoided the main streets in the city and stalked the alleyways of the city.

He dispatched a foolish cop who decided to check the alleyways and disposed the body in a horrible way that no one will ever find the body of the officer. He used the golden arm to track for magical signatures and it shows a few.

_Let no one stand in your way, seek the magic out _spoke the voice

"Yes I know," chuckled Boris

Coming upon a graveyard he spotted something moving about and the golden arm detected magic. This could be most interesting and he began to stalk the creature until it moved to one of the empty buildings in the graveyard.

Boris followed it inside and then the creature turned to see who had followed him. This creature is Coldstone and he fired his arm laser at the stranger, who deflected the laser shots. Only then Boris and the voice invoke a magical chant that sounded like this.

"ah-PAR-ay ves-TEE-jee-um"

Coldstone put into the air by some unforeseen force and magic is poring out of his half cybernetic body into the golden arm itself. Finally done and the body of Coldstone drops to the floor, it's an empty shell now and longer any use for him.

* * *

**The clock tower, New York City, USA**

The Civic Center below the Clock Tower has city hall, a local power station, a public library and the local police station the 23rd Precinct house. The Clock Tower itself is a massive Gothic structure with four huge clocks one facing each direction and topped by a huge spire.

Inside the tower, Broadway, Brooklyn, Lexington and sitting in the chair watching television with Bronx is Hudson, which the newscaster goes into details about the cop killer Boris Grishenko. Goliath had come in alone to check on three object that are magical.

A book of magic, the eye of Odin and the Phoenix gate are sitting on pedestals and stay where they are. Elisa and Bluestone are looking for the madman Boris, along with the mystery man whose loyalties stay in question and prefers to work alone.

Macbeath is at Demona's home which he is watching his former second in command die, Goliath had some feelings for Demona, but he knew that she will be never welcomed back to the clan. He did ponder on where is Coldstone he is a both magic and science. He could visit Xanatos again to track Coldstone.

"I hope you're not busy," spoke Xanatos

"Why are you here," asked Goliath with a growl?

"To make sure magic is safe," replied Xanatos "And I do have a way to track Coldstone, as Boris did attacked Owen and took something from him."

"Magic, the same thing happened to Demona." Said Goliath

"Is that so," sneered Xanatos "I might pay her a visit, now where are the detectives"?

"Out looking for Boris with the mystery man." Said Goliath

"Interesting, although dawn will come in several hours." Said Xanatos.

"Yes, the rest of the clan will guard these magical object while you and I help to put a stop to Boris/Rasputin." Spoke Goliath.

"Works for me," shrugged the shoulders of Xanatos.

* * *

**Another place within the city**

Elisa Maza is traveling alone in her vehicle, while Matt Bluestone is looking into leads of where Boris is, so far nothing. The mystery man had driven not to far away, she found the man's attitude irritating to say the least and is driving on an empty street until she sees someone on the ground and wearing a cloak.

Elisa stepped out of the vehicle, she walked calmly to check the person to see if he or she needed help. She put her hand on the shoulder of the person, only for the figure to turn around and grab her by the throat. The golden arm of Boris gripped tight upon her neck.

"You've been touched by magic," spoke Boris and the voice "Such a pretty girl, and of some use."

James Bond had just turned the corner to the street the two are on and Boris turned to see a man in the car, the same British intelligence agent that took down Janus, he did not know his name. Boris knocked Elisa out cold and turned his attention towards the man. James wondered what is Boris doing and then he chanted a few words that sounded like this.

"baw-BILL-ee-us"

James noticed a flash while driving and then a crashing like sound echoed in the background. Then his eyes widened, which his vehicle hit by something and tossed into a building nearby. Satisfied of what Boris had done, he dragged Elisa into her vehicle and drove away.

* * *

**To Be continued?**


	13. Part Two: The heat is on

**Golden Arm**

Chapter Thirteen

**Part Two: The heat is on**

* * *

**CRASH**

The car with James Bond inside plows right into a warehouse like building, it landed on the warehouse floor and flipped a few times until it stopped. A groan is heard from the secret agent, his head is resting on the steering wheel. He vision is blurry for a moment and shook it off in a way to wonder what hit him.

The windshield of the vehicle broken and pieces of glass are everywhere. His head is throbbing, he then unbuckled his seat belt and felt a sharp pain from his ribs. He might have a bruised rib or a broken one. The passenger side door is missing, so he slowly got out of the vehicle.

James can still feel sharp pain from his ribs, he also limped a bit and checked his ankle to see it's a little swollen. He is in some warehouse to what he can see and so he goes to the trunk of the damaged vehicle, takes of a medical kit to patch himself up.

Taking off his shirt and jacket, he tapped up where the rib injury took place and took off his shoe, to patch that up. Once he's done patching himself up, he stared at the car for a moment to know Q won't be happy to find out James had two cars either damaged or destroyed.

Checking his phone to see the tracking bug he placed on Elisa Maza is still working, so James has a way to track her movements. Now all he needs is a vehicle and looked at his surroundings to discover large objects covered by tarp and the largest object covered up by tarp is near him, he pulled off the tarp and smiled to what he sees before him.

"Well it seems Christmas has come early this year." Muttered the master spy

* * *

**Approaching Macy's department store**

Boris is driving Elisa Maza's car while the detective tied up and gagged in the back seat of the car, she woke up to see the man is driving her car to who knows where and she had no idea how long she been out, her head is still throbbing a bit.

"Ah, so your awake," spoke Boris and the voice at the same time "You will be useful for what we have planned."

Elisa made some muffled sounds in a way she is talking to him.

"Let you go," spoke Boris and the voice at the same time "No, I don't think so." They laughed.

The car passed by Macy's department store closed for the night, suddenly the ground started to shake and a large object plows right out of the front entrance of the department story. Boris eyes widen in shock and Elisa looked surprised to see this for herself.

A tank in New York City and its M1A2 Abrams tank used in the Persian gulf war of 1991.

Elisa's voice muffled by the gag upon her mouth to say Are you kidding_ me._

Boris panicked, which he put his foot on the gas pedal to pick up speed and controlled the steering wheel to turn to a side street. The tank followed and ran over a few parked cars when the armored vehicle turned to the street.

Up ahead Matt Bluestone has spotted Elisa's car being cashed by a tank, an actual tank and he controlled his vehicle to stay out-of-the-way. He spotted Boris driving Elisa's car, but who is driving the tank. He found this is completely crazy.

"Are you kidding me," muttered Bluestone

They drive on by him and so Detective Bluestone got in with dispatch to report this in, the dispatcher thought he was crazy until more police units reporting the same thing about a car with the cop killer Boris being chased by a tank, an army tank.

* * *

**The clock tower, New York City, USA**

The Civic Center below the Clock Tower has city hall, a local power station, a public library and the local police station the 23rd Precinct house. The Clock Tower itself is a massive Gothic structure with four huge clocks one facing each direction and topped by a huge spire.

Goliath and David Xanatos we're about to leave to track down Coldstone, he is a creation of science and magic. Xanatos is wearing his red steel clan armored suit

Until Hudson called out to them, to see what he sees on a news broadcast about a tank chasing a car, a car that Goliath recognized.

"That's Elisa's car," said Goliath

"And being chased by a tank," replied Xanatos "Looks like the heat is on, well we better rescue her."

"Indeed" growled Goliath.

Goliath and Xanatos flew off to help, while the rest of the clan stood guard over the magical objects.

* * *

**Back at the chase**

The answer is that James is driving the tank and is chasing Boris in the car which belongs to Detective Maza. He can't take the risk of firing any of the tanks weapons without hurting the hostage, so he chased the vehicle and it had not been the first time he drove a tank in a populated city like New York City.

Police vehicles stayed out-of-the-way, because they have no experience coming up against a tank like the one he is driving. In an odd occurence James had found himself in a national guard armory, which his car crashed into and several military vehicles covered by tarp. The tank would be logical to drive and intimidating to anyone else.

Elisa is struggling to break free, but being bounced around in the back of her own vehicle is not easy. She slipped out of her red jacket and noticed the side door is slightly open, waiting the right moment to get tossed out of the vehicle. She braced herself and out of the vehicle. Boris didn't seem to notice at all.

The tank comes to a stop and James stepped out for a moment to free her and limped on back in the tank to give chase.

"Wait here, I'll get him." Said Bond.

"I'm coming with you," spoke Elisa "That's my car."

"Or was," replied Bond

He drove away leaving Elisa to fend for herself and the chase continued. Boris has a head start by speeding further away, so James grabbed the handle to the tanks main cannon and pressed the button, a tank shell fired from the main cannon.

**THOOM**

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	14. The heat is off

**Golden arm**

Chapter Fourteen

**The heat is off**

* * *

The tank comes to a stop and James stepped out for a moment to free her and limped on back in the tank to give chase.

"Wait here, I'll get him." Said Bond.

"I'm coming with you," spoke Elisa "That's my car."

"Or was," replied Bond

He drove away leaving Elisa to fend for herself and the chase continued. Boris has a head start by speeding further away, so James grabbed the handle to the tanks main cannon and pressed the button, a tank shell fired from the main cannon.

**THOOM**

The tank shell exploded upon the left side of the car, the vehicle is then launched into the air which its momentum sent it landing hard into Central Park grass area and Boris is flung out of the vehicle in a somersault like move until finally sliding at a tree. He is alive.

Central Park is a public park in the center of Manhattan in New York City, United States. The park initially opened in 1857, on 843 acres (3.41 km2) of city-owned land.

The park has several natural-looking lakes and ponds that have been created artificially, extensive walking tracks, bridle paths, two ice-skating rinks the Central Park Zoo, the Central Park Conservatory Garden, a wildlife sanctuary, a large area of natural woods.

The six miles (10 km) of drives within the park are used by joggers, bicyclists, skateboarders, and inline skaters, especially when automobile traffic is prohibited, on weekends and in the evenings

"We are invincible," yelled out Boris and the voice.

Police sirens are echoing in the background, the sound of the tank is coming which it plows through an empty warehouse and on the street of where Central Park is st. Landing near Boris and Goliath, they are ready for a fight.

"Let's find out how invincible you really are," said Xanatos

"Yes, let's." Nodded Goliath

Goliath and Xanatos go on the attack by taking Boris head on, but both him and the voice chanted a magical spell that sounded like this.

"Treguna, Mekoides, Trecotum, satis, Dee"

Both Goliath and Xanatos pulled up in the air, but not before Xanatos gets a shot off and hits the ground upon Boris feet. It was only a distraction and a stray shot hits him on the golden arm. He turned to see who had done it and he sees the very agent that he thought he got rid of.

"We will kill you next agent," spoke Boris and the voice "You will die slowly..."

Before he could say another magical chant James fired a couple of times only this time from the tanks mini gun. Boris did manage to block the shots with the hand from the golden arm, although it is pushing him back and suddenly he forgotten about Goliath and the metal person.

Goliath landed a right cross to the jaw of Boris or at least tried to, his clawed hand got caught by the metal fist from the golden arm. He crushed the gargoyles hand, Xanatos tried to get a shot, but Boris pushed the gargoyle at the metal person that caused a collision. Now for the agent.

James ran as quickly as he could, but he is still feeling the effects of his ankle being injured and threw some smoke grenades of Boris. Which of course exploded and caused him to cough a lot. No matter he will kill them all anyway, he tried to wave the smoke off.

Suddenly out of no where Elisa Maza shoots him in the shoulder of where the golden arm connects to his body. Now that hurt and tried to go for her next, but James shoots him in the leg, followed by Goliath using his tail to trip the man and Xanatos fired several laser shots at Boris.

The madman's body filled with holes until he lays upon the ground, dawn is soon approaching and so Goliath had to leave shorty. So he went to the nearest building, climbed to the top and waited for dawn to come. He will soon turn to stone like he has always done before.

Boris lays there dead on the ground with a smile, the golden arm looked damaged. The three of them began to walk away only for them to hear a laugh and see Boris standing there, looking pretty confident.

"I told you I am invincible." He yelled

Bond shots him in the chest, Xanatos and Elisa fired their weapons at Boris. The madman kept on laughing, only then the NYPD seat teams came in to join in on this, they kept on shooting and shooting until finally they stopped and Boris is dead again, they hoped this time for good.

By that time Bond headed to the tank once the NYPD seat teams had moved in and Xanatos with his steel clan suit on had vanished. Detective Bluestone had come to check his partner to see if she is okay.

"I'm fine Matt," said Elisa

"It's been one long night," said Bluestone "Boy I need some breakfast , okay so where is our mystery friend."

"He's the one who drove the tank." Replied Elisa

"Damn," said Bluestone

"I am still invincible," roared Boris "I cannot be"

They watched as Boris rises up again, only for him to get run over and crushed by the tank which Bond is driving and the golden arm exploded causing the energy released of what it had collected. Also seeing a spirit of bearded man evaporated into nothing.

"Don't mind him, he had pressing matters to get to." Said Bond.

"So what now," said Elisa "You damaged my car, drove a tank in New York and..."

"What is your pleasure breakfast or dinner." Chuckled Bond.

"I really need two aspirin now." Said Elisa

"Well if your ever in London, I can give you those aspirin." Replied Bond

James decided to leave and the body of Boris is dead this time for good. Demona got her youth back and Macbeath is still young, Coldstone is back online and Puck is back to being Owen again.

* * *

**St Regis Hotel: The next day**

James Bond had gotten a good night sleep, followed by shower and something to eat. He had informed M that Boris is dead and the golden arm destroyed, he had a word with Q to tell him two vehicles damaged and destroyed. He heard Q yelling in the background and so it's time for him to go and arranged a flight back to London.

No reason for him to be in NYC anymore and he heard a knock at the door, James went over to open the door and standing there is a familiar person with a warm smile.

"You know we never finished back in Cuba." Said the woman.

"No, we never did." Said Bond "Natalya Simonova."

She walked in and he closed the door, only for them to lock lips for a passionate kiss.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
